Snow Angel
by lia-finn
Summary: Captured, hope of rescue gone, things happen. No regrets. But finally, back at home, they realize what was made in that cold, snowy planet. JS DJ. WARNING! IN CHAPTER 3, RATING IS HIGHER!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Snow Angel

Author: Lia

Classification: Romance

Rating: T, may change

Pairing: Jack/Sam Daniel/Janet

Spoilers: No

Summary: Captured, hope of rescue gone. But finally, back at home, they realize what was made in that cold, snowy planet. JS DJ

Disclaimers: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author´s Note: Thank you Pat for beta. And even beta read, English is not my first (not even my second) language so all the mistakes are mine.

I tried a different kind of writing for change; this is not as angsty as my other stories are. So feel free to tell me how I am doing. Set before Heroes cause Janet is alive.

Enjoy the story!

-----------

He knew now, and had known pretty much since stepping through the gate, the snow covered ice planet, PX4-112, was not Jack O´Neill´s favourite one. Not even close.

The MALP had shown the impending blizzard and the dropping temperature, and they had been prepared, or that´s what they had thought. Heavy snow fell from the grey sky, making it hard to see their surroundings. Not that there were anything very interesting to see.

Fifteen minutes had passed after their arrival before he had ordered Daniel to dial back home, and at once, the archeologist didn´t argue back. It was just then when the natives, whom they at that time thought to be friendly, had shown up.

They were invited to join them in to their village, which, of course, was a long walk away. The blizzard had eased up a little, and they were actually seeing where they were being lead to. After many hours of slow walk in the snow, they arrived to the small village. And first, all had been good.

It was warm inside the house, a big fire burning in the middle of the room, making shadows dance upon the rough walls. He watched Carter pushing back the hood of her heavy winter coat and taking off her hat, sighing as her overgrown hair fell to frame her face. She pushed a stubborn lock of hair back behind her ear and looked at him, a small grin creeping on her lips as she saw him watching her.

He smiled back and then turned his attention back to Daniel, and to the man who looked like a leader of the people.

It was shortly after that, when everything had gone wrong.

It had taken only a little time to them to realize that the natives weren´t that friendly at all. And it took even less time to Jack find out that were out numbered, big time, and sighing, he signaled them to lower their weapons. God he hated those situations.

They were lead back outside, the cold wind sneaking inside his half open winter jacket. Hands above his head he had no choice but hope that they would be back inside soon.

The prison wasn´t exactly what he had in mind though. He was pushed inside to the small cell, Carter right behind him. The door closed after her and for a moment they just stood in silence. Daniel was across the aisle imprisoned with Teal´c.

"Could be worse." Said Daniel, not really sure if he was saying the truth. It was pretty bad.

Carter was the first to look around. Only hay and some blankets. Not good.

Jack was trying the bars, not that he believed they would be pried off, or the door would open, but he tried anyway. So did Teal´c. Just in case.

"So, Daniel." Jack started, giving up with the bars.

"Yeah?"

"You think you could talk us out of here?"

"I think I just talked us _in_ here." He replied, kind of glad there were two sets of strong bars between him and the glaring colonel.

Time passed.

Their prison was cold, the building protecting them from the only wind and snow, but not from the cold. Nights were filled with the cries of pain and desperation and anger from the other prisoners. SG-1 sat in silence, thinking.

In their small cell Sam and Jack had gathered all the hay in one corner, covering the pile with a few blankets. The other blankets were spread over them as they lay close together.

"To share body heat?" He had asked and she had chuckled quietly. "Yes, sir."

Nine days had passed according to Carter. But then again, there were no windows in their prison, and the times they were taken out, the blizzard had hidden the sun that should have been up. So they thought nine days. Nine _long_ days.

They were being questioned. One after the other taken away from their small cell to meet their torturer. Not able to answer most of the questions, and refusing to say anything about the things they did know, they were in a bad shape after returning to the cell.

Laying on his back on the floor, his head resting on Carter´s lap, her hand stroking his hair without her really noticing, he let himself think about the one fact he had been avoiding for since their first nights in the cell.

No rescuers were coming.

It had been too long. The rescuers they were awaiting should have burst through the door the very next day they had been taken prisoners. Back home they surely would had known something was wrong after the delayed contact and no response from them since they had gotten through.

He never doubted they weren´t sending rescue teams. Most likely there had been two or three teams ready at the gateroom and a few frustrated colonels waiting to hear Hammond´s You have a go.´ But most likely something had gone wrong.

"They´re coming." She said quietly in answer to his silent thoughts. He looked up to her face. Could she really read him that well?

"Of course they´re coming." He replied as quietly, but his words dripping with doubt. They weren´t coming, and they both knew it.

Across in their cell, Daniel and Teal´c had a similar conversation; they were doubting their rescuers as well. Both of their faces were bleeding, body bruised with beating and they were cold and hungry. And not cuddling together like they knew Sam and Jack probably would be, because of the situations. Only because of that.

And as Jack O´Neill lay on the floor, Carter now cuddled next to him, her arm wrapped around his waist to allow her to be as close as possible without actually laying on top of him, her breathing feeling warm against his neck, he thought that if there was one reason to be happy about the situation, it was that he was sharing his cell with Carter, and not Teal´c or Daniel.

There would be so much greater colder without her.

-----------

If you have the time, please review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey campers! So sorry it took this long to update, I couldn´t submit this earlier and I tried like a week.. or something. Thank you all for great reviews, those are much appreciated! Keep them coming! -Lia

-----------

More time passed, and Carter who was still trying to keep track, said thirteen or fourteen days.

The doors opened and Daniel was dragged back in his cell and tossed roughly on the floor.

"Daniel." Carter´s voice was worried. She leaned against the cold bars, trying to see how badly he was hurt. Her wordless conversation with Teal´c who was nodding his head that he would be taking care of him, made her sigh and close her eyes.

She felt colonel´s hand brushing against her back comforting, and she turned her head to look at him. He offered her a smile that in any other situations would have assured her that everything would be fine again, but even he knew it probably wouldn´t. Not this time.

The heavy doors opened again, letting some of the cold wind sneak inside. There were angry shouts from the other prisoners, demands for food or release, cursing, yelling, crying.

"Carter." Colonel´s voice was warning as she didn´t move back like the others did. Challenging guards wasn´t that good idea. He knew. Had tried it a couple of times. But hadn´t had that much of a chance to even beat one conscious. Been outnumbered. No fair game.

So knowing that, he pushed her back not too gently and taking up the challenge himself, he knew he would regret it later.

After he had been taken away, she moved back leaning against the bars, trying to see Daniel. "How is he?" She asked quietly.

"He is resting now." Teal´c said from the darkness. "He´ll be fine." And she didn´t know if he was telling the truth. "O´Neill will be fine too." The jaffa continued, answering her unasked question.

She felt so guilty. She had been stupid to challenge the guard like that. But she had just seen Daniel so hurt and she was so tired of everything. There were no rescuers to come for them. They all knew that.

She sat in silence in the corner of their cell, the blanket wrapped around her shoulders, knees pulled up to her chest. She felt cold and alone, even though Teal´c and the still resting Daniel were only some feet away.

After what seemed like hours, the doors opened again and he was returned back to his cell. He wasn´t looking good. "Thanks guys." He managed to breathe out as the guards pushed him roughly on the floor.

"You will die." The guard stated. "Not telling us what we want to know, we have no use to you. Tomorrow morning there will be a public execution. The four of you, will be an example for the others." His words weren´t angry, instead just maybe disappointed that he couldn´t get the information they needed out of them.

They were left in darkness once again, and Carter knelt down next to him. "Oh, Jack." Her almost desperate whisper left her lips without her realizing. She whipped the blood away from his face and cradled his head on her lap.

"How´s Daniel?" He asked quietly.

"He´s good." She lied, tears burning in the back of her eyes. "Can you get up?"

She helped him to sit on the corner and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. They had a can of water left and she dipped the piece of clothing into it, cleaning his face of the drying blood. The wound on his forehead wasn´t deep, but he winced as she pressed the cold and wet cloth against it.

"Jesus, Carter."

She felt bad as she smiled at his complaining. "There´s no way out, is there?" She looked away, breaking their eye contact.

"Giving up already, Carter?"

She sighed. "I guess I am."

"Don´t." He said quietly.

They sat close together, listening to the sounds of the prison. They had talked quietly with Teal´c and Daniel who had woken up, but they had no plan of getting out. There was no way out from their cells, and outside they wouldn´t survive without their gear that had been taken away from them. The walk back to gate would be impossible in the blizzard.

"So..?" Daniel asked after a long moment of silence.

"We´ll have a good night sleep and think about this in the morning."

"Jack, you do know that we are going to be executed tomorrow morning?" Daniel asked, just in case that the other had forgotten.

"Yes, Daniel. I know. I was actually having the crap beaten out of me when he said that for the first time."

The archeologist chuckled. "Good night then."

"Good night, Daniel, Teal´c." Jack replied like there were no worries for tomorrow.

They lay down on their made bed, cuddling close to each other, to stay warm, and simply to feel better. But she didn´t seem to find a comfortable position.

"Carter." He hissed quietly. "Stop squirming."

"Sorry, sir." She replied, wrapping her arm around his waist, like she had done every night. She lay on her side, still moving restless.

"Carter, for crying out loud."

She chuckled against his jacket. And she moved again, closer to him, her hand brushing against something she hadn´t expected, but knew for sure what it was.

"Sir?"

He closed his eyes, cursing silently in his mind. _´_It´s my sidearm, I swear...´ seemed like a stupid thing to say. He was pretty sure she had figured out a long time ago that he wasn´t carrying his weapon anymore. And besides, that excuse had already been used several years ago.

"Carter..." He started, not really sure what to say next.

So she decided for him, and kissed him.

-----------

Please review if you have the time, thank you. More to come...


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for great reviews! Here´s the next chapter for you, hope you like it.

Warning! Rating changes from T to... well all the way up!

-----------

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer against him. Her body moved against him, slowly, teasing, and he groaned quietly. She was lying on the top of him, her hands in his short hair, her lips and tongue tasting him, his body feeling his desire for her.

She pulled back, to look into his dark eyes, a small smile creeping on her lips as she saw the passion, the desire, the need for her in there. He wanted her. As much as she wanted him. He moved his body so the center of everything that was hot and soft and ready in her came in full contact with his hardness.

A rush of lust washed over him and he groaned quietly against her mouth.

He rolled them over, she now lying under him, and she enjoyed the feel of his weight on her. His hands sneaked under her shirts, finding the silky skin and her eyes fell close, her back arching, soft moans audible only for his ears.

He knew he was too rough. His hands were leaving bruises in her body, but he couldn´t stop.

His lips left hers, trailing down on her neck, his teeth nibbling, biting, leaving marks. She pushed his jacket off of his shoulders, hands finding a way under his shirt, fingers caressing, touching his bare back. His hand traveled down to touch her, and he felt her nails digging against the skin of his back, her breathing coming faster as she shamelessly rubbed her body against his hand.

A smug grin crept on his lips and he pulled his hand away. Her eyes flew open in protest. "Too many clothes." His whisper made her shiver. But she couldn´t agree more.

Still not completely naked, but much more satisfied with the situation, he pressed his lips against hers again. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his hands cupped her cheeks.

Maybe it was the realization that they were going to be executed the next day that made her pull away from his kiss. He looked at her confused. She moved one hand to touch his cheek, smiling sadly at the roughness of the skin.

"I love you." She said, her blue eyes meeting his dark ones. "I´m not saying that because of this." She smiled a little. "I want you to know that I  
have loved you for a long time now."

He leaned to kiss her gently. "I know."

They kissed again. And it felt natural. It felt right.

"And I love you too." His words were a soft whisper into her ear and shivers ran through her body.

He pressed his lips against hers again, and she felt like melting. His hands found her throbbing center and she couldn´t stop the moan escaping from her lips. They were still half dressed when he finally entered her and she wanted to scream out with pleasure. She pressed her face against his shoulder, trying to keep quiet.

He started to move, slowly at first, wanting to make it last. But she felt so good around him. Her quiet pleas for more were driving him crazy with lust. He pumped faster into her, her hands grabbing his shoulders, her teeth leaving nasty marks on his skin, and he was so close.

His fingers reached to touch her and it was all she needed. The first orgasm came with a full force, the pleasure washing over her, and she fought hard to stay quiet.

He gave her only a little time to recover before starting to move again, needing only a little time to empty himself in her, and bringing her over the edge again. Her eyes were closed, her breathing fast as she tried to gather herself. He breathed heavily himself, face buried against her neck. He was tired, but happy.

Her heart was still racing when she felt his lips against her cheek, placing soft and gentle kisses all over her face. A sly smile appeared on her lips when she felt him rolling over, freeing her from his heavy weight. She turned on her side, facing him, cupping his face with her hand and placing a kiss on his full lips.

He pulled the blanket tighter around them. "Are you cold?" He asked softly when she cuddled closer to him.

"Not yet." She smiled against his chest, inhaling deep of his scent. The scent of sex they had just had. She smiled wider.

It had been mind blowing, breath taking, Earth shattering sex.

She felt her eyes falling close and fought against the sleep that threatened to take her away from the reality of where she really was lying in the arms of the man she had loved for so long. It had been her dream for a long time.

"Go to sleep." He whispered. "I´ll be right here when you wake up."

And she let the sound of his breathing to lull her into a sleep.

And when she woke up an hour later, she felt cold, her body shivering involuntarily. His hold around her tightened. "Hey."

"Hey." She looked up to his eyes, frowning a little at his tired face. He had not slept.

"You should get dressed." He said, and she nodded. Any minute the door could be open and they would be dragged out into the storm.

"Jack! Sam! You´re awake?" Daniel´s voice was tired as well.

She shivered again as he left the warmth of their small, self made bed and left her alone under the blanket. If the other two members of their team had heard anything in the night, their faces showed nothing. She stood up as well, the blanket wrapped around her body and she walked to the door where Jack was talking with whispered voices with Daniel and Teal´c.

Four heads turned toward the doors as they heard the locks being opened. It was a simple, unconscious, small movement from him as he took a small step closer to the door, now standing between her and the coming threat. She reached for his hand, and leaned slightly against his back.

Daniel looked at her, the fear in his eyes wasn´t because of himself, but because of her sake. All three men had always been protective over her. She offered him a reassuring smile over Jack´s shoulder.

This was it.

The sleepy and surprised shouts from the other prisoners when they were forced out to witness the execution didn´t bother the guards as they dragged them out.

They were forced on their knees, the four of them. The cold wind howling, the snow falling from the ever grey sky, it was a miserable day coming, again. And Jack O´Neill knew he really hated PX4-112. "I am so never coming to this planet ever again." He muttered.

"I´ve never actually liked winter, you know." Daniel said looking up to the sky.

"Silence!" Came a sharp shout from the leader of the execution group. "I´ll give you one more chance to answer my questions."

He kindly gave them many more chances, each refused answer to his question earning them more bruises and cuts. Daniel was lying on the snowy ground, the last kick from the guard having broken a few ribs. "I´ll just stay here for a minute if that´s okay." He said, the pain reflecting from his face. But he was roughly pulled back on his knees. "Guess not."

The next hit made Jack´s forehead start to bleed again, the blood running down onto his face, blurring his vision. Teal´c was taking the hits without a word. Flinching only when they turned their attention to Carter.

"It´s pretty clear that we´re not telling you shit, so could you please just shoot us so we could get over it." Jack shouted as they approached Sam. She reached for his hand, fingers curling around his. She turned to look at him, a lonely tear falling down on her cheek as she saw his bruised face. She wanted to touch him, wipe the blood away, place the last kiss on his swollen lips. But she just squeezed his hand. And he squeezed back.

"Very well." The man said nodding to the four men with bows.

Three pairs of eyes fell closed, Teal´c didn´t even a blink.

The bright light reached them first, the arrows flying through the air where they had but a second before kneeled in the snow and hit the wooded wall of the building behind them.

The snow kept falling from the sky, slowly covering the bloodied ground. The disappointed shout of the executor disappeared with the wind.

-----------

Sooo...? Did you like? Hated it? This is kinda a new writing style from me. Please review if you have the time. More to come...


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the lovely reviews, you´re the best! And sorry for the short chapter, I had the worst flu _ever_, and I´m still recovering. So this is what I had written before getting sick. Hope you like it. -Lia

-----------

He was still waiting for the pain to come. Hoping for a quick death, but never being too optimistic, he was prepared for the pain. His hand was still curled around Sam´s, her hold tightening. It took a few more seconds before he realized that there was no pain, he was still on his knees.

Slowly he forced his eyes open, the bright lights hurting, blood blurring his vision. He shook his head a little, as to get his thoughts in order, as to make his brains work again. He was still confused after the hit in his head, but he knew they weren´t in that icy planet anymore.

Sam leaned heavily against him, eyes closed, shivering with the cold. Somewhere in the back of her mind she too realized that they weren´t in the planet anymore. An unconscious sob of relief escaped her lips. Anything was better than the death they had just, once again, escaped.

Sometimes it felt like God had definitely planned something else for them than a violent death. It seemed impossible they could cheat the Death itself as many times as they had without any help from above.

Of course, it would have been nice to be rescued _before_ all the interrogation and torture.

But, he wasn´t going to complain. He was as happy as anyone to be rescued at all.

It was a part of their job. The risk they knew they took every time they stepped through the gate. It was acceptable. Not hoped for or anything, but it was the way they lived, and they weren´t ready to give it up. Not yet anyway. But who knew what the life would bring.

Next to Sam, Daniel leaned his hands against the floor for support as he fought against the dizziness. He reached to feel his side, the pain washing over him as his fingers touched the broken ribs. "Son of a..." He gasped out.

Jack was still holding her hand, and she was still leaning against him. Her eyes were closed, but she was conscious.

Pain, she thought. They said it was good you feel the pain, means you´re alive. What a load of crap. The one saying that had probably never felt the real pain. Her whole body was aching, she was shivering involuntarily as the warmth wrapped around her as an invisible blanket. She had tried to keep her eyes open, but it was less painful just to keep them closed.

She tightened her hold onto him. She drew strength from his hold.

"You can let go of her hand now." A soft, familiar voice told him, and his hold onto her only got tighter.

The voice was giving up and moving to see the two other members of their team. Teal´c´s voice was calm as he spoke quietly, but Jack couldn´t hear the words.

But it was the touch of a hand against his forehead that made him groan. He would have recognized that touch from anywhere. "Doc?"

A soft chuckle was definitely something he knew. "What the hell are you doing here?" He blinked several times, trying to see better, and receiving a firm "Don´t do that" from Janet Fraiser.

God he had missed that woman.

Sam lifted her head as she heard him speaking. It was the pain running through her that made her moan and reach for her head with her free hand. There was someone standing right in front of her and she forced her eyes open, blinking a few times before the feel of relief washed over her.

"Dad?"

-----------

If you have the time, please review. All the suggestions are welcome too.


	5. Chapter 5

Long story short. I had the flu that lasted like forever. I re-wrote this chapter, gave it to my beta and spent an amazing weekend in Rome myself and got home only some hours ago. That´s why you had to wait for this chapter. So sorry. Hope you still enjoy! -Lia

-----------

"Dad?" She asked again, her voice trembling. It was hard to believe they were rescued, that they were finally safe for real.

"I´m here, kiddo." Jacob kneeled down next to her, cupping her face with his hand. "You´re safe now." He promised, his heart aching as he observed her bruised body.

"We need to get these wet clothes off of them." Janet said turning to look at Jack. "Colonel, you can let go of her hand now." She echoed Jacob´s earlier words. "I´ll take care of her, I promise."

He nodded his head a little, but his hand was still tightly holding hers. It wasn´t that he couldn´t let go, he just didn´t want to. Not ever. Not even when he trusted the people around them with his life.

Janet sighed. "Jack, please."

He let go. His hand falling on his side. "Don´t take her far." The words were almost too quiet for Janet to hear, but she turned to look at him. He had closed his eyes again, giving up to the tiredness that washed over him with full force.

"I won´t." She promised as quietly, and he nodded his head. He had heard her promise, and he was thankful.

"Come on, sweetheart." Jacob helped his daughter up, and only his strong arms around her held her up as her legs buckled.

"I´ve got her." Janet said as they reached the small bed they had made for her. "Go and help the others."

He hesitated for a moment, not really wanting to leave Sam. "Jacob, go." Janet´s voice was soft, but firm and the old general sighed and left the two women alone.

Janet gently removed the wet and dirty clothes from her and wrapped a warm blanket around her shoulders. She left her side only to get some clean clothes and her bag. She examined her carefully, frowning as she saw the cuts and bruises on her friend´s body, eyeing worriedly the marks on her legs and breasts, but Sam only shook her head tiredly when she asked about them.

"Okay, Sam." She said a few minutes later. "Lie here for a moment. I have to go and see the others."

Sam only nodded, feeling a little better, warm and safe. The exhaustion soon took over and she let her eyes fall close, the pain medication kicking into her system. And just before drifting into a deep sleep, one thought filled her mind.

"Jack."

And again, Janet Fraiser almost missed what was said, the whispered word escaping her lips so quietly.

"He´s fine." She leaned to smooth her hand over her friend´s feverish forehead.

-----

It was that familiar voice that brought Jack O´Neill back to consciousness, and he frowned to the bright pen light that was directed in his eyes.

"Jesus." He breathed out.

He was lying on something soft and warm, Janet´s soft, familiar, comforting hands running over his naked upper body, wiping away the dried blood the best she could, cleaning his skin.

"Where does it hurt?"

The question sounded really stupid in his mind. He hurt everywhere. He could not point out a place where he did not hurt. He was aching all over his  
body.

"I got it." She chuckled and he wondered that if he had said the words out loud. Probably.

Something was dropped on his eyes and he blinked rapidly, squinted and lifted his hands to rub the leaking eyes, only to be stopped by Janet´s "Don´t touch them."

He blinked again, several times, before he started to see better. "Thanks." He said softly before the bright light hit his eyes again. "Son of a bitch." He shut his eyes and pulled his head back. "Are you trying to blind me for good?"

She chuckled again and wiped the tears away from his face with a clean cloth. "Stop whining, colonel. And open your eyes so I can take a look."

"I don´t think so." He muttered but opened his eyes slowly.

She helped him dressed in warm and clean clothes before wrapping a heavy blanket around him. His scratches and cuts were bandaged and antibiotics already working, attacking the bacteria in his system.

"Carter okay?" He asked, fighting against the sleep that would soon take over.

"She´s fine." Janet promised, smoothing her hand over his rough face. "You can talk to her when you wake up."

He wanted to ask more about her, to make sure she really was fine. He would prefer to see her himself. But slowly, no matter how much he fought against it, the pain medication helped him to fall asleep, allowing his body and mind the time and rest they needed to recover.

-----

Daniel was leaning against the wall, eyes closed, a blanket wrapped around his body. His breathing was shallow, the pain in his chest a reminder of the broken ribs. The touch of her soft hand against his forehead made him open his eyes and he smiled tiredly.

"You have a fever." She told him.

He nodded, the shivers running through his body confirming her words.

She cleaned his cuts, wiped the blood away and cleaned him a little before wrapping his chest, worried about the broken ribs. He sat in silence, patiently waiting for her to finish, wincing only a little when her hand touched the cuts and bruises.

"I was so worried." Her words were barely a whisper.

"I´m glad you are here now." He replied with a soft voice, capturing her hand with his own and bringing it carefully on his swollen lips.

She fought against the tears that burned in the back of her eyes. "I´m sorry that we couldn´t get here any sooner."

"It´s not your fault."

She leaned her forehead against his, her eyes falling closed for a brief moment, and she felt him relax. Careful of his sore lips, she touched the corner of his mouth with her own before pulling away and returning to be his doctor and not fiancé.

She finished with him, helped him get dressed and drink some water before he too was tucked under the covers. She was kneeling next to him, stroking his face carefully, holding his hand, and finally, just before he was drifting to sleep, she leaned down to kiss him again.

"I love you." She whispered before pulling back and leaving his side

-----

Teal´c was the last. The jaffa sat quietly, bowing his head in silent thank you to the petite doctor. He had always been the easiest one to take care of. He never complained, whined or frowned. He just waited patiently and mostly did what she told him to do.

She cleaned the scratches and cuts, wiped the dried blood away and bandaged his wounds. "This will help you sleep a little." Janet said as she stuck the needle into his muscular arm. "You all need some rest."

He nodded agreeing with her. He too was very tired after everything that had happened in the past weeks. "O´Neill, DanielJackson, MajorCarter, they´re all alright?" He asked.

"Yes. They are all sleeping now." She smiled warmly. "I´ll be here when you guys wake up." She promised him before he closed his eyes and let himself fall in the deep state of kel´no´reem.

-----

Janet left them to sleep and headed back to Jacob who was piloting the ship back home. She sunk down on the seat where she had been sitting most of her time in the past week and lifted her hands to rub her tired face.

"How are they?" The Tok´ra asked and Janet glanced up surprised. Selmak had been quiet for the past few days. She actually liked the old Tok´ra, almost as much as she liked the company of Jacob Carter.

"They are sleeping now. It should take at least a few hours before the medications starts to wear off."

The old general nodded his head. "You did good, doctor."

"Thank you, sir." She replied smiling tiredly. "If you don´t mind, I´ll take a quick nap myself before they wake up."

"Of course, go ahead. I´ll let you know if something happens."

She stood up and stopped only for a short moment to squeeze his shoulder gently before heading to back where her fiancé was sleeping. Carefully she curled next to him, and even longing to feel his arms around her, she kept her distance not wanting to hurt him. His closeness was enough. For now.

-----------

Thanks so much to all for nice reviews. Those are much appreciated. Now, move mouse and click the lonely button below. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Life´s just so crazy right now. Guess I just needed a "slap" on my face to get this finished. Thanks MajorSam.

-Lia

-----------

It had not been a problem to find volunteers when Hammond had announced that SG-1 was late in reporting in from the prearranged contact.

The marines had smirked bemusedly at the missing team, knowing their reputation for getting trouble. Colonel Dixon had interrupted the playful banter and three rescue teams had been sent through the gate.

But there had been no sign of them. The falling snow had covered all the tracks long time ago. Not wanting to give up on them, they had come back and then returned to the icy planet over and over again, until General Hammond´s order had forced them to stay still and watch the iris slid shut for the last time.

The Tok´ra had been contacted and they had responded immediately. Jacob Carter had stepped through the gate, ready to lead the rescue mission to get his daughter and the others back, only to hear that there wasn´t going to be another mission.

SG-1 had been officially declared MIA.

It had been Thor who had offered them a solution. The grey alien had beamed down into the middle of the briefing, offering them a ship to use for a rescue mission. He owed them that much.

"I can not come myself." The grey alien had spoken. "But I do have all the confidence in for General Carter and Doctor Fraiser to bring them home." And with that one sentence, the little alien had let them know who he was accepting for the mission.

Janet had quickly requested some personal leave and with quick arrangements made with her daughter, she had packed up medical supplies, clean clothes and blankets before she was beamed into the small Asgard ship that was waiting in orbit.

And then she had been left alone with Jacob Carter, for a seven _long_ days.

"She can be really strong-minded." Jacob chuckled to the others.

"You´re telling me?" Jack looked shocked. "God, you have no idea what I have gone through while lying wounded and helpless in the infirmary in her mercy."

"She was..." He turned to look at Janet, his eyes twinkling. "Well, you were kinda..."

"Pain in the mikta?" She offered sweetly.

"Your words, not mine." The old general chuckled.

Three days had passed now since SG-1 had been rescued from the icy planet and their wounds were slowly healing. They were only a half way home. It would take a few more days to reach the first planet with the gate that would take them back to Earth.

Sam Carter sat next to Jack, leaning her back against the wall, knees pulled up against her chest. She fought to keep her eyes open but the sleep was slowly winning the battle.

"You okay?" He asked softly when she leaned her head back against the wall and moved slightly closer to him to find a more comfortable position.

"Im fine." She replied, her voice heavy with sleep.

He frowned a little at her favourite answer and she opened her eyes to look at him, a soft smile playing on her lips. "I really am fine."

"Right." He sounded skeptical to her.

She sighed softly and leaned again a little closer to his side and he fought against the urge to wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull her closer to him.

"How are you feeling, sir?" She asked opening her eyes again and turning her head to look at him.

"Better now."

She gave him a smile that he knew was always meant only for him. It wasn´t one of those big grins she gave him when she was excited about something. It wasn´t those smiles she smiled when he said something amusing. It was a simple smile that told him that she too was feeling better now when he was there, right next to her. That she always would feel better when he was close.

-----

Space was cold. Inside the small ship it was nice and warm, but the darkness outside wasn´t comforting.

Her sleep was restless. Disturbing dreams filled her mind, not allowing her to have the rest she craved. She felt cold, even curled under blankets, resting in a comfortable bed that was made for her. It was dark around her. The silence was broken only by the soft breathing of the others who were sleeping.

A frustrated sigh left her lips.

She was tired.

She glanced longingly to where he was sleeping, lying on his side. The darkness covered his face, the dim light coming from somewhere further didn´t quite reach him, leaving him in the shadows.

Daniel and Janet were sleeping close to each other, and for a short moment she envied them. There was no reason for them to hide their feelings. They were so in love that she knew they would be together for the rest of their lives. There was nothing in any world that would keep them apart. The Death itself had tried, and failed. Daniel had always come back to her.

She wanted that too. To feel and to love the way they did. She turned on her side to look at the man for whom she felt so much more than she was allowed. And she hated the military for keeping them apart.

Deciding against everything she was taught to believe, against the rules she was taught to follow, she left her bed and moved quietly to where he was lying. She made no sound when she slipped under the blankets and moved closer to him, her back pressed against his chest.

He was still sleeping when his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her even more close to him if possible and she felt better, safer and warm again. His hand came to rest against her stomach, under her breast and she closed her eyes, trying to think anything but the feel of his hand. And finally she let herself drift into a deep sleep.

But no matter how deep her sleep was, it was still filled with flashes of the man who had wrapped her in his arms. Her eyes snapped open and it took a moment for her to remember where she was. Sighing in relief she lifted her hand on her face, feeling the wet tears she had shed in her sleep.

"Damn it." She whispered into the darkness and brushed the tears away with her hand.

Jack moved against her, nuzzling his face against her neck in his sleep in order to find a comfortable position. She sighed and let her eyes fall closed again. He felt good, strong, safe, familiar.

Her nightmares were probably only memories of what had happened. Janet had explained it, how the human mind protected the person. She didn´t remember being beaten and tortured. She didn´t remember the coldness and hunger. The fear and despair.

And she didn´t remember making love to Jack O´Neill. His arms around her, his warm breath dancing against her skin just felt familiar. Felt good and felt right. And she thought it was because she had dreamed about him for so long.

What she remembered of the past weeks was not much. It was expected, and it should come back slowly in time, Janet had told her. And she believed her.

-----------

Thank you for reviewing. Now do that again. More to come...


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you _so_ much to all who reviewed. (And thanks for reading ´Going Home´ too). I just love you guys. Enjoy this one!

-----------

He should have known that some things were just not going to work like he had hoped for. A little sun shine, warm summer breeze, maybe a bird or two chirping happily, and even trees, lots of green trees everywhere would have been nice. He would have liked that. Really. Even the trees.

But the weather on the planet they landed their small, borrowed Asgard ship wasn´t anything like that. Not even close.

The lightning split the grey sky, followed by a crash of thunder. The hard rain fell from the sky with force. The birds were probably hiding somewhere, or drowned, and the trees had most likely died because of the lack of sun shine.

And Jack O´Neill decided that he didn´t like that planet either.

"For crying out loud, Jacob. You just couldn´t find a nicer planet to land, could you." He frowned, his words disappearing into the howling wind. He was no happy camper.

Jacob Carter pretended not to hear him over another loud crash of raging thunder.

"Dial us home, T." Jack sighed to the jaffa as they finally reached the gate.

Back at the SGC the gate swooshed open and the medical team´s code came through. "Open the iris." Hammond ordered before heading down to the gate room to greet what he hoped was Jacob and Janet with SG-1.

He wasn´t disappointed.

First came through Teal´c and Jacob, followed by Janet and Daniel, her arm wrapped around his waist, as much for a support than just the need to have him close to her. He looked tired, but he was smiling.

Jack and Sam stepped through and the gate closed behind them. Both smiling at the familiar surroundings and to the marines who had lowered their guns and were now smirking at them, amazed by the team´s ability to return home safely. Every time.

They were standing on the ramp, close to each other, shoulders touching, and for a split second, his fingers reached for hers before the medical team took over. They looked tired, but happy.

"Good to have you home, SG-1." Hammond said.

"Thank you, sir. It´s good to be back." Jack replied walking down the ramp, shooing a nurse who tried to approach him out of his way. "Thanks for not giving up on us."

"I almost did." The old general admitted.

"Colonel O´Neill." Janet´s voice made him hung his head and sigh "Yes, ma´am," before her orders to report in the infirmary reached his ears.

But he didn´t leave until his team was safely escorted out from the gate room by the medical team. He followed Carter out, walking right behind her, his hand finding a place on the small of her back.

Four beds were occupied soon as SG-1 was ordered to stay there over night and in some cases for longer. Teal´c stayed more to please Dr Fraiser than really needing the medical aid.

Jack watched Carter sitting on her bed next to his.

"You okay, Carter?" He asked.

"I´m fine." She replied smiling, like every time he asked her that question.

And he started to think that if he should start to rephrase that question in the future. "I bet you wouldn´t know how to answer if I´d ask that differently." He told her and earned a grin from her that he had hoped for.

She looked fine, he had to admit. Bruises and cuts on her face were slowly healing. A wave of hatred toward their torturers washed over him as he remembered what they had done to her.

He wanted to take her away from there. Away from everything. Away from SGC and just away of being colonel and major and just being simply Jack and Sam. He should have done that years ago. Not that he hadn´t tried, but things had always been so complicated. Regulations to follow, the Asgard to save, replicators to fight against. Too busy saving the world.

But not anymore. He would take her away.

"What?" Her soft question made him frown as he realized that he had probably spoken out loud. Again. He _really_ needed to try to learn think quietly.

"What?" He echoed her words.

She smiled at his attempt. "You are taking me where?"

"My cabin." He sighed. "We really need a break from everything."

"We do." She agreed softly. "But dad´s going to stay here for a week. He says other wise, but he´s worried for me and wants to make sure I´m really fine."

He nodded his head. He understood. He would do the same for his son or daughter. No matter how they would insist they were fine.

"He likes fishing?"

And the surprised and happy look on her face made him realize that he could not ever love another woman. He had lost his heart to the one sitting on the bed of the infirmary. But no matter how much he loved her, there were so many things keeping them apart.

A memory of having her, even for a one night, would have been precious to him. But he did not have that. Not until later.

-----

Janet walked to Daniel´s side and reached to cup his now shaved cheek. He gave her a smile that made her heart melt and she pressed her lips against his. "I´m going to go home for a while, see Cassie and sleep for a few hours." She whispered softly. "I´ll be here when you wake up, and I´ll bring Cassie too. She´s been sick with worry."

"I´ve missed her too." He nodded and leaned up to kiss her again. "Go, take a long, hot bath, eat something and rest." He had been worried about her. She often forgot about herself when she had patients. "Tell Cass I said hi."

"I will." She smiled and placed one last kiss on his lips before pulling back. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered quietly.

He watched her to leave, stopping to talk with her nurses only for a moment, most likely asking them to page her if something happened. He would have wanted her to stay, to curl right next to him and hold her through the night, but he knew they both needed the rest. He would wait until he was released. Then he would take her home and make love to her all night. That thought in his mind he finally fell into sleep.

-----------

I am going for a holiday for a couple of weeks, so just be patient with the next update. Surprise me with reviews. I mean, it´ll be nice to get back home and see something else than junk mail in my inbox.

-Lia


	8. Chapter 8

First, we just won the Eurovision Song Contest! Hurrah! Go and listen Lordi´s "Hard Rock Hallelujah!"

Second, I am having little difficulties with this story. I had the storyline ready, but now it´s just changing all the time and I don´t know where it´s going. Hope you still like it though. Oh, and my holiday in Greece was very, _very_ nice. Lots of sun shine and so much more.

Now, enjoy the story! -Lia

----------

Who was he kidding?

It would have actually been a bigger surprise _if_ his plan had worked. It hadn´t been Hammond, or the Asgard, or the Tok´ra, not even Jacob Carter who had kept them at the base, still, days after their return from the icy hell. It hadn´t been the replicators, or a Goa´uld who had suddenly decided that this would be his time to try and destroy the Earth.

No, it had been Janet Fraiser.

And like everybody else, Jack O´Neill too knew that he would never win a battle with her. And no matter how much he enjoyed their constant bickering, no matter how much he whined and complained when she made him stay at the infirmary, he would never question her reasons to keep Carter there for a few days longer.

Some days ago when he and Daniel had been released from the infirmary, Teal´c of course already back in active duty and on the mission with SG-7, he had worried over Carter when Fraiser had told them she was going to stay there.

And he had frowned and whined for her, simply because Carter had been too weak to even care, until the nurse had kicked him out from the infirmary and sent some threatening glares toward him that Janet would have been proud of, warning him not come back until much later.

"You don´t look so good." He said sympathetically to Carter when he sat down on the uncomfortable chair someone had thoughtfully brought there, probably a payback from the nurses for him being such a pain in the ass while he occupied one of the beds in the infirmary.

"I don´t feel so good either." She felt his hand moving to brush a lock of hair away from her face, his fingers lingering against her face a little longer than intended.

"You want me to call Janet?"

"No." She shook her head tiredly, leaning slightly against his hand.

He sat next to her bed, the chair pulled close to her, a curtain closed around them to offer them at least a little privacy. She let her eyes close for a moment, the tiredness taking over.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked softly, his fingers moving along her hair line.

"No."

The familiar click of the heels was followed by a polite cough before Janet pulled the curtain open. Jack was leaning back against his chair, arms crossed across his chest.

"How are you feeling, Sam?" She asked softly, moving around the bed to grab her chart.

"Sick."

The doctor chuckled a little as she wrote something on the chart. "I know you do, sweetie."

Jack frowned at her answer and Janet glanced at him amused before turning her eyes back to Sam. "It´s just stomach flu. Half of the staff probably has it. Both Daniel and Cass have it too."

"Then why keeping Carter here? You let Danny go home."

"Well," Janet finished writing and lifted her eyes from the papers in her hands. "I promise you, colonel, you don´t have to worry over Daniel´s health. He is getting extra care from me at home."

"For crying out loud, doc. I really didn´t need to now that." Jack said and ignored the snicker escaping from Carter´s lips.

Janet offered him a sweet smile in return and then turned to look back at Sam. "I´ll come to check you before I´ll leave."

"Thanks, Janet."

As soon as the curtain was pulled closed again, his hand reached for hers. The look on his face softened and she gave him a tired smile. "You should go to sleep." He said quietly.

He wasn´t sure if he had been always like that with her. Probably had. He knew he had always worried. More than he was allowed to.

He really would have wanted to take her away for a while. Just to be with her. Something was different between them. They were more comfortable around each other, more caring.

It was getting late, the voices of other patients who occupied the beds of infirmary were slowly hushing. The lights were turned off and the nurses making the last rounds before the night shift would be taking over.

Maybe it was Janet´s order, or just a thoughtfulness of the staff, but they were been left alone in the far corner where she was placed every time when she was down there. So he could sit by her bed and worry without being bothered.

She fought to keep her eyes open, but was slowly losing the battle. His thumb moved softly against her hand, his other hand coming to smooth her silky hair. And just before sleep took over, she could feel his warm breath against her face, his soft lips brushing gently across her forehead.

He sighed deeply, leaning his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He knew he had gone too far. Their relationship wasn´t there just yet. Things had been changed after their return, but he didn´t know why his feelings were suddenly so strong. He had loved her for years, and he knew she was feeling the same.

Maybe it was simply the fact that they had almost lost each other. Maybe he was just too tired to attempt to not feel.

A cough that pulled him back from his thoughts and made him lift his head to look up, didn´t belong to Janet Fraiser.

And the look on Jacob Carter´s face wasn´t threatening or unapproved. But it wasn´t a happy one either.

"Ah, Jacob..." Jack stood slowly up, letting go of Sam´s hand. ´This is not what it looks like´ came first in his mind but those weren´t the words leaving his lips.

"I love her."

And Jacob Carter sighed.

-----------

Thanks for reviews, everybody. More to come...


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy the new chapter!

-----------

He really, _really_ needed to learn to think before saying anything. ´This is not what it looks like´ would have sounded so much better now.

"Jack, what the hell are you thinking?" The old general sighed and rubbed his hand over his tired face.

It wasn´t that Jack O´Neill didn´t like the old general, or the Tok´ra who shared his body, Selmak was actually a lot more understanding in some things. This could have been one of them, but the general kept talking.

"Did you tell her?"

"No. You´re the first."

"Well, I´m honored." He replied, but to Jack, he didn´t sound that honored at all.

Jack sighed and ran his hand through his short hair. The older man wasn´t going to make his life any easier. Not that he blamed him; he would have done probably the same if it had been his daughter.

"I guess I´ll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, good night, Jack."

"Good night."

Jacob watched him leave the infirmary and then sat down on the chair the colonel had occupied only moments ago. He leaned back, crossed his arms across his chest and watched his daughter sleeping.

He didn´t dislike Jack O´Neill. In fact, he was one of the few men who had earned his trust and respect from the very beginning. He knew there was no man in this world, or any other, whom he would think was good enough for his daughter, but if it would have been up to him, if he had to make a choice for her, it would have probably been Jack.

There had been situations when he had let himself think that if there was something between that man and his daughter. Something more than the military allowed. Now all that made a perfect sense; their constant worry over each other, the gentle touches and looks, conversations exchanged without a sound, a simple look telling them more than words.

It was so much more than a friendship.

And how unfair the life had been to them.

Watching his daughter rolling on her other side in her sleep, her back now turned to him, he silently stood up and leaned to kiss the top of her head before leaving the infirmary and returning back to his guest quarters.

He wasn´t going to lose his night sleep over this. Of course he would worry and glare at Jack O´Neill for a long time, but it really wasn´t his business. He would let them take care of it.

-----

Seven days had passed since Jack had last seen her. A whole week.

After she had been released from the infirmary, Jacob had taken her home and stayed with her until this morning when he had flown to San Francisco to see Mark and his family.

Jack sighed softly as he turned off the engine of his car and stepped out to the rain. He knocked on the door, not wanting to use the key she had given him for emergencies some years ago. Though for a moment he thought that maybe this was listed under an emergency category. He did miss her _a lot._

"Sir?" A pleased smile appeared on her lips when she saw him standing behind her door.

"Hey, Carter." He smiled back, hands deep in his pockets.

She stepped aside, allowing him to come inside of her house, letting the warmth greet him. He took off his wet jacket and followed her into the kitchen.

"Did I wake you?" He asked, a little frown escaping his lips.

"No." She shook her head and offered him a mug of hot coffee.

He brought the mug on his lips and sipped his coffee, allowing himself to enjoy the taste of it. She leaned against the counter, holding her mug with two hands close to her face, enjoying the scent of the fresh brewed coffee as much as the taste of it.

She was still wearing pajama pants and a tank top, the look on her face a little sleepy and blonde hair a little more out of order than normal and he was pretty sure she had left her bed only a short time before he had arrived.

"How are you feeling?"

"I´m fine." She replied, smiling into her coffee as he frowned. "I really am fine. And ready to get back to work tomorrow."

"That´s good. Things are just not the same without you."

She tilted her head questioning and he shrugged at her. "Teal´c being away on missions, Daniel just _way_ too happy with the rocks Teal´c brings him, and me being bored to death in the meetings I don´t want to attend and doing the paper work I don´t want to do."

She chuckled a little and placed the mug on the counter behind her. "Well, sir, I am just waiting for Janet´s approval and then ready to go."

"I´m glad to hear that." He replied softly.

A deep rumble of thunder was heard in the distance, but they barely heard the storm that was closing in. Something had definitely changed between them.

His eyes darkened with passion as he shamelessly stared at her and she felt shivers run through her as she realized that everything she felt for him was reflected back from his eyes to hers.

The demanding ring of her phone made her broke the eye contact and leave the kitchen. Standing up he grabbed her arm as she walked pass him to answer the phone.

"Let it ring." He whispered, pulling her gently against his body. And she gladly did what he asked.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss and his gentle fingers let go off her arm and found her hips, sneaking under the white tank top. She sighed softly against his lips as he caressed the bare skin of her sides.

All the thoughts of taking it slow and sweet disappeared from his mind as he felt her trying to pull his tee shirt up and over his head. He chuckled softly as he lifted his hands up so she could get rid of the clothing.

"We´re never going to make it in to the bedroom if you keep this up." He told her and pulled off her top.

Her lips crashed against his again with a hungry kiss, her hands working with his belt as she slowly lead him toward the living room. The rest of their clothes soon lay on the floor somewhere and she gently pushed him to sit on the couch.

And a little later, when she finally collapsed against him, head buried against his neck, heart racing wildly in her chest, breathing still fast, she felt his fingers run lazily against her naked, sweaty skin of her back.

"That was..." He started and she pulled a little back to look at him.

"...amazing." She finished for him and he slid his hand from her back up to cup the back of her head and kissed her deeply.

She moved slowly away from his lap and lie down on her back against the couch. He followed her down, lying half on the top of her, kissing her again.

And hours later, when they had finally made it into her bed and stayed there the rest of the day, she snuggled closer to him, an arm wrapped around his waist, feet tangled together, he reached to pull a sheet over them and they fell into a sleep.

It was dark already when he woke up, the rain still drumming against the windows. He rubbed his face with his free hand, the other arm having turned into a pillow for Sam sometime during the night.

His movements made her open her eyes to look at the clock on her nightstand. "Are you leaving?" Her voice was sleepy, eyes fell closed again as she realized it was still many more hours before sun rise.

"No." He replied softly. "Not unless you want me to?" He added, knowing it was unnecessary to ask. He knew her better.

Her sleepy "no," was mumbled against his chest as she snuggled closer to him.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair, pressing a soft kiss on her head.

A sleepy smile snug on her lips as she opened her eyes and turned her head up to look at him.

"I came to tell you that this morning, but got side tracked." He gave her a small smile.

She pushed herself up against her elbow, other hand still resting on his chest. "I love you too." Her voice was a soft whisper, her eyes serious as they met his. "I have loved you for so long." She leaned down to kiss him softly.

"I guess the wait was worth it." He said as she settled back down in his arms.

"It definitely was."

-----------

Okay, nothing revealing just yet, but thought to give you some _love_. The next chapters will tell you more, I think, haven´t even started to write those yet, so we´ll see. Tell me what you thought. More to come... but I think we are closing the end.

Oh, and thank you _so_ much for all the reviews. I just love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

I have no excuse for not updating sooner. Sorry for the wait, guys. I love your reviews, and I hope to see many more of those in the future.

This chapter is for **allaboutthegate**, my partner in crime. Oh, and I just have to mention **Tirol78**, because "The New Ones" is just _soo_ good.

Now, enjoy the new chapter everybody!

-----------

She dreamed.

But her dream wasn´t like the nightmares she had had since their return from PX4-112. The bad dreams brought back the cold and pain. Darkness, fear, desperation. She often had woken up sweaty, breathing heavily, fingers clutched tightly around the soft fabric of her top that covered her pounding heart.

And for a long time after waking from her nightmare, she lie still on her bed, barely daring to move. Movement from the hallway behind her closed bedroom door told her that Jacob had woken up because of her screams.

She needed comfort, but not from her father. No matter how much she loved him.

Then Jack had come, and she slept in his arms through the night. And for the first time in weeks, her dreams weren´t bad. But she still dreamed of the icy planet.

And in her dream, he was holding her, tightly against his chest. His hands moving on her body, touching her the way only a lover would touch. The softness of their kisses, his eyes darkening with passion.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He replied, and it was cold around them, but she felt warm in his arms.

It was still raining when she woke up and stared up to the dark ceiling. She turned her head slightly to see him lying next to her on his side, one arm wrapped around her waist. He felt so real. Real and familiar. And for a moment she thought that maybe her dreams were more than just dreams. That maybe, just maybe, something had happened between them before and they didn´t remember. She had forgotten other things that happened on the planet.

She tried to think back, her mind offering her only some faint images she couldn´t separate from dream or reality. Sighing a little frustrated she finally gave up when he moved closer to her, an arm tightening around her.

"Is it morning yet?" He whispered sleepily.

She turned to look at the clock on her nightstand. "We have a few more hours."

"Good." He snuggled against her neck and she sighed happily, closing her eyes again, and she fell back to asleep, not able to realize that her dreams were actually memories.

-----

The morning started out as miserable as the day before, large rain drops drumming against the windows. The sky was grey, dark clouds hiding the sun that was only rising.

But inside the house, lying on the warm bed Jack O´Neill was slowly waking up. The annoying ring of the cell phone was demanding and he resultantly sat up and glanced down to the woman lying next to him.

She snuggled closer to his pillow, but didn´t wake up when he left the warm bed, grimacing as his bare feet touched the cold wooden floor.

"Son of a..." The quiet curse left his lips and he decided to hate the who ever was calling him in the early hours of the morning.

He flipped the phone open without thinking, his voice still hoarse with sleep. "O´Neill."

"Colonel?" At the moment he heard the surprised voice in the other end, he realized he wasn´t talking into his own phone.

"Doc." He replied, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

He knew that she was grinning when she spoke again, quickly recovered from her surprise. "I was actually trying to reach Sam."

"Of course you were." He replied, still kicking himself mentally for his mistake. "Hold on a second."

He walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, reaching to shake her gently. "Carter."

The sound of his soft voice brought back memories from the previous night and a sleepy smile crept on her lips before she forced her eyes open. "What? No breakfast in bed?" She asked sleepily.

He shook his head in apology and gave her the cell phone. As much as he wanted to lie back on the warm bed, pull her close to him and stay there, well, forever sounded nice, he headed into the bathroom and started the shower.

Sam finished her call with Janet, promising to meet her back at the base later. So Janet knew. She had probably figured it out some time ago, maybe even before the two of them. The dream was still in her mind, but she decided to let it be for now. Maybe Janet would know.

She watched him walking back to the bedroom, a white towel wrapped around his waist. A sly grin crept on her lips as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Come here." She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him for a kiss. "You smell like my shampoo." She whispered, a soft giggle escaping her lips.

"Didn´t have much choice in there." He replied before kissing her again, lowering them down back on her bed.

"Well, I like it."

"I´m still staying with my more manly products."

She pushed him softly off of her. "I hope you didn´t use all hot water."

"My shower was more cold than hot." He replied grinning at the sight of her naked body disappearing into the bathroom.

The smell of fresh coffee filled the kitchen as she walked in some time later. "Oh my god." She said, pretending to be shocked when she saw him flipping the pancakes.

He turned around, offering her a cup of coffee. "I´m just trying to make a good impression, so don´t get used to it."

She chuckled and took the coffee, leaning to kiss him. "The first impression I got from you was..." She stopped as to think about it.

"Good?" He asked, a small frown on his lips.

"Not exactly the word I would use." Her voice was teasing and she looked him over the edge of her cup, taking a sip of the coffee before the look on her face turned to more serious. "This is not gonna be easy, you know..."

"No it won´t be." He moved closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, careful of the hot coffee in her hand. "Other wise I would have told you long time ago."

"But I still knew."

"Me too."

He leaned down to kiss her softly, tasting the coffee on her lips. "We´ll work this out, Sam." He promised, allowing her to lean away enough to place the cup on the counter behind him before leaning back against him.

-----------

Yes, you know what to do. Hit the button, tell me if you liked it or not. This story is _so_ not going to end like I first planned. But there will be a happy ending for this..._probably_. Got your attention with that, didn´t I? More to come...


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you _all_ so much for the lovely reviews! You made me very, very happy. Here´s some fluff for you all...

Enjoy!

-----------

In the infirmary of the Stargate Command, Janet Fraiser pointed her penlight in her patient´s eyes, making him complain a little.

"I really hate when you do that."

"I know." She smiled softly.

He pulled her to stand between his legs, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. "Then why do you do that?" He questioned as his lips tickled the sensitive skin below her ear.

"Daniel." The tone of her voice was warning, but the soft sigh leaving her lips betrayed her seriousness. "I really have to finish this."

He let her go reluctantly and she reached for his chart on the table. "I still need to draw some blood from you. And you´re staying here for a few hours so I can keep an eye on you."

"Aw, come on." He frowned. "I barely hit my head."

She finished her writing and lifted her eyes to look at him. "I love you Daniel, but don´t think I wouldn´t strap you on this bed if necessary."

"If you would love me, you would give me some caffeine straight in my vein. I haven´t had one cup of coffee today."

"And you won´t be getting any." Janet pushed him gently to lie down on the bed. "Now stay here until I say other wise."

"Yes, ma´am." He mock saluted at her and grinned as he saw her rolling her eyes at him.

Sam sat a few beds away, waiting for her own turn, smiling at her friend as she walked to her. "What happened to Daniel?"

Janet pushed an escaped strand of hair back behind her ear before sighing almost dramatically. "He fell down. One hour off-world and they returned because he had fallen off some god damn rock."

"It was a cliff, Janet." Daniel corrected her from where he was lying.

"You fell and hit your head, I don´t really care from where at this point."

"But you are telling it wrong."

"I swear he did this in purpose. We were supposed to go and meet my parents this weekend." Janet said to Sam, glaring at her fiancé.

"Well, I´m kinda of glad he fell from that rock then..." Sam started.

"You´re what?" Daniel leaned up to see the two women better. "I thought you were my friend, Sam." He pouted.

"Oh, be quiet." Janet told him and Sam held back a grin.

"And it was a cliff." He muttered as sinking back against the pillows.

"What were you saying?" Janet looked back at Sam smiling.

"I need to talk with you."

"Oh, about what?" Janet´s voice was dripping with innocence, a teasing smile playing on her lips, but her eyes fixed on the numbers she wrote down. "Your blood pressure is a little high."

Sam waited patiently as she drew some blood from her arm, labeling the vials before setting them down on the table. "So, you wanted to talk with me about something." The doctor finished working with her and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yes."

"We haven´t been in that cute little Italian restaurant for a long time." Janet suggested, watching as Sam pulled her sleeve down and hopped off the bed. "I´ll come to find you when I´m finished here."

"Thanks, Janet."

-----

"Hey Carter."

She looked up from the screen, a smile on her face even before she saw him standing in her doorway.

"Hey you." She replied softly and closed her laptop.

He closed the door after him before walking to where she was still sitting, smiling as she turned the chair so she would face him.

"Whatcha doin´?"

"Working. Like you should."

"I´m already finished with mine."

"Oh you are not."

"I swear."

She grinned at the look on his face before he leaned slightly down to capture her lips with his. "I miss off-world." He sighed, resting his forehead against her shoulder. "I warned Daniel to not get injured and look how much he listened to me. He´s lying in the infirmary unconscious."

"He´s hardly unconscious."

"He isn´t?" He lifted his head up to look at her.

"He was very much awake when I saw him."

"The rumors I´m hearing are all wrong."

"Maybe you should stop listening them."

"What? Never. How can I keep up with things if I do that?"

"Oh, you are such a girl." She teased.

He leaned closer, his lips almost touching her as he whispered in her ear. "You didn´t think that last night." He smiled a little smugly as he saw her shivering at his words.

He placed another gentle kiss on her lips before looking at her more seriously. "I´ll be here late tonight. But we need to talk about something. Can I come over later?"

"Should I be worried?" She asked, smiling a little.

"No, I just... well, I, uh... No, you don´t have to worry. I have had these dreams..." He started before stopping and looking at her softly. "You okay? Fraiser got you cleared? Gave you some unnecessary shots?"

"I´m fine." She giggled a little at the suspicious look on his face he always wore when thinking of Janet and her needles.

"Listen..." He started, taking her hand in his own, playing with her fingers.

The ring of the phone made her frown a little in turn and she reached to answer it. He waited until she finished and turned her attention back to him. "The general wants to see you."

"Of course he does." He headed to the door.

"Jack." She called softly after him and he turned to look at her. "Use your key when you come."

-----

Janet sat in her office, going through the paper work she had to finish before leaving for the day. Daniel had been released some hours before, and now all the beds of infirmary were empty. It didn´t happen often, and she seriously thought about writing it down on her report.

"Doctor Fraiser?" The nurse knocked softly on the door, bringing her back from her thoughts. "I got major Carter´s test results back."

Janet took the file from the young nurse and smiled her as a thank you. Flipping the file open, her eyes run through the lines, nodding approving to the results.

She turned the next page, eyeing the paper pleased until her eyes stopped to read again the numbers of the test she had added to the orders without talking with Sam first.

"Oh boy."

-----------

Review! Review! Review! Push the button. Let me know if you liked it or not. More to come...


	12. Chapter 12

What can I say? Work has kept me terribly busy lately, and well, I spent the long weekend at the summer house celebrating the Midsummer, but I am doing my best with this story. Hope _you_ are still enjoying it.

Thank you _all_ for the great reviews! You make me really, really happy with those, so keep them coming.

-----------

It was like a slap to her face.

The spoken words slowly reaching her mind, her brain registering the meaning, and suddenly she felt even worse. The sudden wave of nausea made her close her eyes and she felt hard to breathe.

"Sam?" Janet´s voice was soft, worried.

She heard the concern on her friend´s voice, but she didn´t reply. The infirmary where she was sitting instead of the nice Italian restaurant where they had planned to be, seemed suddenly colder and she shivered slightly.

"Sam?" Janet tried again, reaching to touch her arm to get her attention. "Did you hear what I said?"

Had she heard her? Her life had shattered into a million pieces in the seconds she had heard the words.

"Yeah." She replied weakly, finally lifting her eyes up to look at her. "Are you sure about this?"

The doctor nodded her head. "I checked it twice. I´m sure."

"Oh god."

"You´re acting like you just got word of your impending death, Sam."

"Same thing."

"Hardly." Janet smiled softly. "It´s not all bad news, you know."

Sam felt suddenly very tired. "I don´t understand how this could happen."

Her life being what it was, hectic, classified from most parts; long days at the base, long stays off-world. Her father was sharing his body with an alien for crying out loud. Their constant fight for the safety of the Earth. Their enemies who wanted wipe out the planet and even more, if possible, wanted to punish them for stopping them for doing that, every god damn time.

How could she have time to find a time for a relationship? And it wasn´t just the time. She would make time if needed. But her feelings for the man she was not allowed to love had always been too strong to give anyone else even a slightest chance.

She had loved Jack ONeill for so long that she could barely remember the time when he was not a part of her life. Years had been wasted, not ever really even given a chance for what could have been.

Not until now.

And she regretted nothing in her life, except for the time they had lost while waiting. But she knew she would do it all over again. She would wait for him for eternity.

"Sam I know you are confused and scared about all this." Janet started softly, interrupting her thoughts about her life. "Remember that everything is confidential, you don´t have to worry about that now."

"I know, Janet."

"And as your friend I dare to ask," Janet continued carefully. "Isn´t this something you have always wanted?" She asked, remembering the nights they had spent talking about life and love.

It really was, wasn´t it. A little baby.

"But I don´t understand how this could be happening." Sam sighed, confused because of all the mixed feelings.

"Okay, listen. I´ll tell you something and you promise you won´t interrupt me..."

"Now why would I..."

Janet raised a hand to stop her, a soft smile playing on her lips. "Ah, Sam."

"Fine."

"I didn´t tell you this before because I thought it would be best for you to figure it out by yourselves. You and the colonel I mean." She started softly before telling her how the mind sometimes protected the person, allowing the memories to be forgotten. The bad, and good, memories of what had happened weeks ago when they had been captured. "I think something happened between you and the colonel." She finished.

"Janet." Sam sighed, her voice mixed with sadness and frustration of not knowing.

"Listen, Sam, when Jacob beamed you into the ship, the colonel was holding your hand tightly, refusing to let you go. He was worried about you, more than usual. And that´s not all. I found some marks on your breasts and legs, ones that are often connected to a rough sex or rape. And I doubt you were raped, Sam."

Carter shook her head. "No." She whispered, the memories flooding back into her mind. The nauseous feeling returned as well as it all came back to her slowly.

"I know this is not what you expected to hear. I wasn´t even sure that telling you would bring back the memories, but a human mind is complicated. We still don´t know everything about it. And I can´t be one hundred percent sure about this without making a few more tests."

Her friend only nodded her head. She actually didn´t care that much that very moment. Most of the doctor´s words went unheard as she explained how it worked.

Jack´s baby. What if he didn´t want another child? But he probably did. He had been a great father to Charlie, and he would be a great father to their unborn child, she knew that. But she was afraid to let herself think that everything would be fine just like that. With them, it was always so much more complicated.

"It´s okay, Sam." Janet touched her arm gently to make her look at her. "We´ll work this out. You don´t have to decide anything just yet. We´ll wait for the test results and figure this out. I´m here for you, as your doctor of course, but more importantly, as your friend." Janet said softly. "And Sam, whatever happened between you and Jack, it´s not a surprise, not for us. Your feelings for each other..." She trailed off, knowing she had said enough.

"Thanks, Janet."

"Now, you understand that I have to take you from the field. I will brief General Hammond about this later if you want to be there as well."

"Yeah, I think I have to."

"But for now, I want you to go home. Try to sleep. I know you have lot of thinking about, but at least try to rest a little. Come back tomorrow morning, I´ll try to get the results back by then."

Sam slid off from the medical bed and reached to take her coat. "I have to tell him soon." She said softly.

"Yes you do."

"Yeah." Sam sighed before giving her friend a soft smile. "Thanks, Janet, for everything."

"Everything will be fine." Janet promised softly.

"I hope so."

-----------

I write, you review, right? Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Here you go. Enjoy!

-----------

She was lying on her bed, listening the silence around her. Turning her head slightly to see the clock on the night stand, she sighed softly and turned back to stare out into the darkness of the night from the window.

Everything had changed in her life in such a short time. Her hand came to rest on her still flat belly, almost as if she was needing to feel the new life that was growing inside of her.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn´t hear him opening the front door and sneaking inside quietly. He moved in the darkness quietly, not wanting to wake her up if she was sleeping.

He slipped under the sheets carefully, snuggling close against her back, face buried into her neck, inhaling deeply her scent. She smiled softly as she rolled around to her other side to face him.

"You should be sleeping." He told her, his arms tightening around her waist.

"Too much to think about."

He frowned quietly, the look on his face concerned. "Not work I hope."

She shook her head slightly. "No, not work."

"What´s wrong, then?"

She pushed herself up to sit, letting the sheet to fall on her lap. He sat up too, frowning quietly at the look on her face. "What´s wrong?"

The pale rays of the full moon were creating shadows on the opposite wall. The sounds of the sirens were heard in the distance. She had left the window slightly open for the cool night air to sneak in, making the curtains flutter slightly.

Her hand rested on her stomach again, fingers moving against the thin fabric of her top. She wanted to ask about him if he wanted a baby. But somewhere deep inside of her, a small part of her was afraid that he would say no.

"I´m pregnant." She said instead, finally looking up to his face.

The shocked look on his face lasted only a split second but it was enough for her to see and her heart sank. "I´m sorry." The whisper left her lips before she could think.

"About what?" He asked softly, his hands moving to cup her cheeks.

She blinked rapidly, surprised and angry at the tears that burned in her eyes, threatening to fall. Emotions washed over her with such a force that she inhaled deeply to stay calm.

"About what, Sam? What you are sorry about?" His thumbs stroked the silky skin of her face, the look in his dark eyes unreadable.

"I don´t know." She whispered truthfully. She wasn´t sorry for being pregnant.

"A baby, huh?" His voice was low, filled with emotions.

She fought hard against the tears and lost the battle as the first of many escaped from her closed eye lid and rolled down on her face. He used his thumb to wipe the tear away before pressing his lips softly against hers

"I just found out. Janet needs to make a few more tests." She said when they pulled apart.

"Like to find out that I´m the father." He said softly, the look on his eyes now more softer, almost teasing.

"It happened when we were captured." Her voice was still a whisper.

"I know."

It took her a few moments to understand what he had said. "You know?"

"I remember."

She pulled back from him. "And you never told me?" Her words were accusing, and more tears fell free. She wiped them away angrily; mad at herself, mad at him. "You knew all this time and never mentioned anything."

More accusations, more angry words, but she never raised her voice. Her arm was wrapped around her abdomen, an unconscious gesture from her, he noticed.

"Sam." He finally made an attempt to interrupt her.

"You knew and didn´t tell me. Bastard." She whispered the last word out, closing her eyes as the tiredness washed over her.

"I didn´t remember." He said softly, reaching to her and sighed softly when she didn´t pull away. "Not until a few hours ago."

"Oh."

He smiled a little. "I talked with Janet, she helped me to remember, and not so subtly if I may add."

"She told you about the baby?"

"No." He shook her head.

"I´m not going to give up this baby, Jack."

"I would never ask you to do that, Sam. Never. You know that."

"But you haven´t said anything."

"I admit that I was a little surprised when you told me. But, Sam, I want nothing more than have a baby with you."

She leaned against him resting her head on his shoulder, her arms sneaking around his waist as he pulled her more closer. A soft sigh escaped from her lips and she felt his arms tightening around her. "I was afraid that you wouldn´t want another child." She admitted quietly.

"Why would you think that?"

"I know what you had to go through with Charlie, and I..."

He pulled away a little, interrupting her gently. "I will love and miss Charlie everyday of my life. But no longer am I blaming myself for what happened, even though I´ll never forget."

She lifted her hand to touch his face, fingers caressing the unshaven skin. "I know. He´ll always be here." She moved her hand to touch his chest, feeling his heart beating under her palm. "And he will always be here too." Her hand came to rest above her own heart. "And this little child will know what a great kid her older brother was."

He leaned closer to kiss her. "Um, her?" He asked just before their lips touched.

She grinned. "I have a feeling."

"Uh-huh." He didn´t sound that convinced. "What if it is a boy?"

"Well, if he´s anything like his daddy..."

A smug grin crept onto his lips before she wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

-----------

Yes, you know what to do. Review and make me happy. More to come...


	14. Chapter 14

So, here you go, a new chapter. Hope you like it. And thanks for the reviews, guys. I really, really appreciate those.

-----------

The grass was still wet after the light rain showers that had washed over the town during the night, leaving the morning air fresh and clear. Sun was slowly creeping upward in the sky, sending warming rays to sneak inside of the windows, behind the closed curtains.

Janet Fraiser opened her eyes only to close them again as the brightness of the morning sun blinded her. She rolled on her back and turned her head to look at the man lying next to her on his back, still sleeping, The numbers of the alarm clock on his side nightstand showed it was still early and she turned onto her other side to face him.

She slid her other hand under the pillow on which her head was resting, red hair spread against the white pillow case. The sheet was covering him from the waist down, exposing his bare upper body for her eyes.

"Stop it." He said softly without opening his eyes.

She smiled against her pillow before turning back to look at him. "Stop what?" She asked innocently.

"You are staring at me."

"You look so cute while you´re sleeping." Her voice was teasing.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her smiling before turning back to see the clock on his night stand. "It´s too early, and it´s supposed to be our day off, Jan. Do you know what a day off means?" He asked and rolled on his side, moving closer to her body.

"Well, I´ve heard about it..." She smiled, her fingers reaching to touch his bare chest.

His arms wrapped around her naked body, pulling her even closer against him. A soft sigh left her parted lips as he snuggled against her neck, lips kissing the soft skin. She moved to her back, and he followed her, laying now half on top of her. His hand sneaked under the sheet on her stomach and she let out a quiet moan of pleasure as he caressed her.

He pulled away to look at her, brush back a lock of hair with his fingers before leaning down to kiss her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, her body arching up a little and he groaned against her mouth as he felt her hips against his.

Soft sighs and whispered words of love were mixed with moans and cries of pleasure as he slowly made love to her in the early hours of the morning.

Afterwards he lay on his back, hand running lazily up and down on her back as she was sprawled on top of him, head resting against his chest, listening the beat of his heart.

Her fingers trailed slowly the many scars on his chest. "So many scars." She whispered quietly, her words almost too quiet for him to hear. He captured her hand with his to bring it onto his lips, kissing her knuckles softly. His other hand pulled her closer, as if to reassure her that he was there, safe and alive.

She didn´t say anything, but he felt her smiling against his chest. "I worry too much."

"Yes you do." He pressed a soft kiss on her hair.

"I´ll never stop though, you know."

"I know."

-----------

She sat on the steps of her porch, holding a mug of hot coffee in her hand, the morning paper in the other. She was wearing a white tee shirt and jeans, her bare feet feeling the sun warmed wood under her feet, her hair still a little damp from the shower.

The sound of the door opening behind her made her smile and look up to him as he sat next to her. He took the part of the paper she had saved for him from the step between her legs and grinned at the football scores.

"Teal´c owes me twenty bucks."

"It doesn´t sound fair to bet against someone who knows nothing about football." She said without looking up from the paper, taking a sip of her coffee.

"He´s learning." He defended laughing softly at her as she turned to look at him.

"That´s cheating, you know."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, nuzzling against her neck. She sighed softly, reaching to take his hand that rested on her shoulder to hers, lacing their fingers.

"Daniel?" She asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Yeah?"

"Let´s get married."

He had been playing with her engagement ring, his fingers moving it gently in her finger. "We are getting married. You already said yes when I proposed you, in a very romantic way if I may add."

She smiled a little, still feeling him playing with the ring he had given her some months ago. "I meant, let´s get married now."

"Now?" He looked at her questioningly. "You mean right now?"

She nudged him on the side smiling. "Not right now. But as soon as we can."

"I thought you wanted to wait, have everything planned out..."

"I did. But I want to marry you more."

He pulled her closer against his side, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Let´s get married then." His whispered words tickled her ear and she turned to him, cupping his face with her hand.

"I love you." She whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Her lips tasted like coffee when he kissed her, one arm still around her shoulders, the other hand holding the almost empty coffee mug.

It was a not so subtle cough the made them pull apart and turn to look at the pair standing on the little path that led to the house.

"Did we interrupt anything?" Jack O´Neill asked innocently.

"Yes."

"No." Janet laughed, nudging Daniel on the side again.

"Hey Sam?" Janet looked up surprised from their linked hands to see the smile on her best friend´s face. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"We should wait for Teal´c." Jack said. "He should be here any minute now."

"Sounds serious." Daniel stood up, pulling Janet up too. "Let´s go inside. Coffee anyone?"

"Uh, no thanks." Sam made a face at the thought.

"Tea?" Janet understood immediately.

"Yeah, thanks."

-----------

The old dog got up and walked to the front door, his tail wagging lazily as he waited patiently the door to be opened. He barked a few times as he heard the familiar foot steps on the porch before the door opened.

"Hey." Cassie crouched to scratch the dog behind his ear before placing her over-night bag and jacket on the chair and headed in to the living room. "So, what´s the big emergency?"

"What, no hug for your old uncle here?" Jack asked, placing his hand above his heart, a mock hurt look on his face. "I´m hurt, kid. When you were a little girl..."

"Aw, stop it." Cassie grinned and walked over the couch where he was sitting with Sam to hug him. "No ´when you were a little girl´ stories, please." She asked grinning. "Hi Sam."

"Hey Cass."

"Teal´c." The teenager smiled at the Jaffa who nodded his greetings, making the girl grin wider.

"So, what´s up?"

"Well, we have news. And now when you are all here..." Sam reached to take Jack´s hand and smiled at him softly.

It wasn´t as much as a surprise as it was a simple fact, an unofficial statement when they told they were together, but the spoken words still brought smiles on their friends´s faces.

"That´s not all." Jack said, squeezing Sam´s hand gently before looking back at their friends. "We´re going to have a baby too."

-----------

By now you really should know what to do now.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews, you´re the best!

Here´s the next (longer) part of the story. Hope you will like it.

Enjoy!

-----------

They were out in the back yard, Daniel throwing an old, chewed tennis ball to the dog who fetched it and carried it back over Daniel, waiting patiently for him to throw it again.

"A baby, huh?" He asked watching the dog run after the ball over eagerly.

"Yeah." Jack smiled. "A baby."

"Well, I´m happy for you two, I really am." Daniel turned his head to look at the other man, reaching to clink his beer bottle against his.

"As am I." Teal´c said from his other side.

"Thanks guys."

"So, thought about how to tell Jacob?" Daniel threw the ball across the yard, making a face at the dog drool he had in his hands before wiping them on his jeans.

"Uh, no."

"Oh, well, I bet that he´s just over-whelmed about this." Daniel grinned and took a sip of his beer.

"If MajorCarter were to be my daughter, I would be most unpleased to hear the news, O´Neill. It is not only you, I would think that there would not be a man who would be good enough for my daughter, not in this galaxy, or any other."

"Jeez, thanks Teal´c. That made me feel a lot better."

"How ever." The jaffa continued without blinking. "If I would be forced to make a choice, it would be you, O´Neill."

"Hey, what about me?" Daniel asked, ignoring the dog that dropped the tennis ball in his lap.

"You would be a good choice as well."

Daniel narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You are just saying that, aren´t you."

-----------

"Have you told your father yet?"

"Um, no." Sam smiled. "He´s still visiting Mark and I didn´t want to tell something like this over the phone."

"He´s going to be thrilled."

"Yeah, I can believe that?" Sam chuckled.

Janet smiled at her. "He probably knows already. Not about the baby, but about you and Jack."

"You think so?"

"Well, I knew. And Daniel knew. Both Teal´c and Cassie suspected. This really wasn´t a big surprise, Sam. These feelings between you have been there for years. We have had time to watch you two trying to ignore your feelings for each other for a long time."

"Yeah." Sam agreed quietly. They had spent years of trying to deny, keeping everything locked up in that room.

"Sam, I wouldn´t worry about Jacob." Janet placed two tea mugs on the table and sat on the chair opposite Sam. "Have you thought how to tell the general?"

She sighed, reaching for the mug and bringing it onto her lips, blowing slowly in it to cool it down. "No." She shook her head.

"He´s a good man, Sam. He will understand."

"Who´s a good man?" Cassie asked walking into the kitchen.

"General Hammond." Janet replied, sipping her tea carefully.

"Uncle George? He´s a teddy bear." Cassie grinned taking the spoon from the counter and tasting the food from the pan Janet had prepared for late lunch. "Mmm... really good, mom."

"I´m glad you approve my cooking." Janet said flatly, but smiled at the face the teenager gave her in reply. She stood up and looked at her daughter. "Go and tell them the lunch is ready." She nodded toward the back yard where the three men were sitting.

-----------

"We need to tell the general soon." Sam said softly, her fingers entwining with Jack´s under the table, bringing their linked hands on her thigh.

"We will." He replied.

"What´s the big deal?" Cassie asked, slipping some meat under the table to the dog that lie on her feet. "I mean, you have saved the world, what, six, seven times..."

"Eight times, CassandraFraiser." Teal´c interrupted her.

"What? Okay, eight times. Eight times, people! That has to give you some privileges." Another piece of meat was slipped under the table despite her mother´s disapproving look.

"Don´t feed the dog from the table." Janet sighed, knowing that she had done that since she had gotten the dog from Jack.

"And besides, I personally think that those rules are just dumb." Cassie continued, wiping her fingers on the napkin.

"I agree with CassandraFraiser." Teal´c said. "I too find those rules and regulations... dumb." He looked at Cassie who nodded approvingly at his choice of words.

"Dumb." She hit her fist on the table, earning a look from her mother and grinned at her in return. "Oh, and Teal´c. I would really appreciate if you would stop calling me CassandraFraiser," she lowered her voice, mimicking the jaffa when saying her name, "and call me just Cassie like the others." She looked fondly at the big man.

"Never gonna happen, Cass." Jack said chuckling before taking a sip of his second beer that day. "You don´t mind of me drinking?" He leaned to whisper to Sam who shook her head smiling.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I´m sure." She smiled as his lips brushed against her cheek.

"You will be taken off from the field, Sam." Daniel interrupted the moment and Jack pulled away from her.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Janet already did that."

"Seriously, Sam. Uncle George wouldn´t court marshal you and Jack, would he?"

"It might not be up to him, sweetie." Janet stood up to gather the dishes from the table.

Cassie hurried to help her, a worried look on her face. "What will happen if..."

"We don´t know, Cass." Daniel said, smiling at her reassuringly. "Don´t worry about it now."

"But..."

"Daniel´s right, Cassie. You don´t have to worry about it."

She wanted to say that she was going to worry, no matter what they said, but she nodded her head. "Okay."

"So." Daniel started, smiling at Janet who sat back down next to him and reached to take his hand in her own. "We have news too. We´re getting married."

Jack took a long sip of his beer, emptying the bottle and placing it on the table. "Yeah, we kinda know that. You told us when you proposed her."

Janet grinned at the small frown that left her fiancé's lips. "I meant that we are getting married soon."

"How soon?" Sam asked.

"Well, we are thinking about a few weeks."

"What?" Cassie shrieked excitedly. "When did you decide that?"

"This morning actually."

"Oh my god." The teenager sunk down on the free chair around the dining room table almost dramatically. "Is there anything else you want to tell me? Anything at all? Sure?" She glanced around the table. "Because now would be a good time to tell while I´m sitting."

"No, that´s it." Daniel chuckled at her drama act.

"Okay, then." She leaned to hug her mother who sat next to her. "I´m really happy for you, mom. And for you too, dad." She whispered over her mother´s shoulder to Daniel who reached to take her offered hand, smiling as she squeezed it tightly before letting him go and pulling away from her mom.

"Well, one thing is for sure, we need to go shopping. For the wedding and some baby stuff. Oh, it´ll be great."

Jack chuckled and wrapped his arm around Sam´s shoulder as he heard her sigh at the teenager´s excitement.

-----------

...and what was that one little thing you were supposed to do now? Yes! Hit the button!


	16. Chapter 16

So, here´s a little longer chapter for you, as an apology for not updating sooner. You forgive me, right?

Life´s just crazy right now; my brother´s wedding is getting closer and you all know how things are. The bride-to-be is stressed out, the groom (my brother that is) is being too calm for her liking, and _I_ am still trying to find perfect shoes to fit my new dress... argh!

_You_ enjoy!

-----------

It was raining again. The darkness was already falling, the day turning into night.

They sat on the couch, close to each other. The lazy movement of his hand against her arm was slowly lulling her into a sleep. Sometime during the movie they were watching, he had reached to pull a warm blanket over her and she had snuggled even closer to him.

"You still awake?" He asked softly, glancing down at her as the end credits were rolling.

"Yeah." She replied sleepily, straightening a little. "The movie end already?"

He chuckled quietly, placing a small kiss on the top of her hair. "Yeah."

"Was it any good?"

"Not really."

She pulled away from him, shivering slightly at the loss of his warmth. "I didn´t mean to fall asleep like that." She said smiling a little.

"It´s okay." He assured her, moving his hand to pull her back against him for a kiss. She sighed as their lips met, and her hands snaked around his waist.

They broke apart slowly and he reached to brush back a lock of blonde hair from her eyes. "I should go." He said softly, placing a little kiss on her lips again.

"Why?" She looked at him surprised.

"Because I don´t want Jacob to find me here in your bed when he comes back."

She chuckled softly at him. "You´re afraid of Dad?"

"No, I´m not afraid of your dad. I´m just... not comfortable about being found in his daughter´s bed when he gets home."

"You´re afraid of him." She teased him, grinning as he stood up and pulled his jacket on.

"I am not afraid of him. But just for the record, that snake did teach him some nasty moves."

She stood up too, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well, then. I´ll see you tomorrow at the base." She leaned to kiss him, slow and sweet.

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. "You´re making this very hard, Carter." He whispered as they pulled apart and her hands sneaked inside of his jacket and under his shirt, fingers caressing his back.

"Well, I am trying to." She giggled a little. "I really don´t want you to go."

"Think about your dad. We need to tell him first." He said, leaning to kiss her again.

She pulled away and made a face at him. "Well, that´s s mood killer for sure." She sighed, trying to hold back a smile.

"Oh, come on, Carter." He grinned at the look on her face, taking her hand and walking toward the front door.

"Call me later." She said softly when he opened the door and let the cool night air sneak inside the house.

"The second I get home."

He leaned to kiss her one last time, his hand brushing against her cheek. "Sweet dreams." He whispered against her lips.

"You too." She replied softly before closing the door after him.

The dark car parked right behind his and he glanced back before opening his car door. A familiar face made him sigh and he tucked his hands deep in his pockets and waited as the engine was turned off.

Jacob Carter looked suspicious as he stepped out in to the rain and slammed the door closed after him. "Jack!"

"Jacob."

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, really."

The old general glanced up to the dark sky, the rain falling hard on them. The soft sigh leaving his lips was too quiet for Jack to hear. "I see."

"Yeah."

"Okay, let´s go inside. We´ll get pneumonia in this rain."

"Ah, actually, Jacob, I was about to leave."

"Actually, colonel, you were about to go back inside. We _need_ to talk."

Jack sighed and turned to lock his car again before walking back to the house he had left just a few minutes earlier.

Jacob used his own key to get inside and pulled off his wet jacket. "You probably know around the house so you don´t need a tour. Sam!" He left the younger man to stand in the hall and headed into the kitchen to look for his daughter.

"Dad?" Her voice was surprised as she looked up from the ice cream she had been eating. "You´re back." She stood up to hug him. "How´s Mark? And the kids?"

"Fine, fine. Missing you though. You really should visit them more often."

"I know." She sat back down.

"I saw Jack outside." He started, studying carefully at her face.

"Yeah, he just left."

"Actually..."

"Hey Carter." Jack walked into the kitchen, giving her a soft smile.

"I thought you left." She looked at him curiously, bringing a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Ice cream, huh?" He ignored her question.

"I wanted chocolate." She replied softly. "This was the closest thing I could find."

"You want me to get you some?"

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course."

She shook her head, smiling almost shyly down at the empty bowl before standing up. "I´m going to take a quick shower and then we should talk."

Jacob watched her leaving, narrowing his eyes a little as he saw her passing Jack a little bit too close, their fingers touching briefly.

"Okay, Jack." He said when she had disappeared into her bedroom. "We need to talk."

"Shouldn´t we wait for Sam?"

"No."

Jack followed the other man into the living room and sunk down on the couch.

"So, what..."

"What is going on between you and Sam?" Jacob interrupted him.

´I don´t know what you´re talking about.´ sounded right answer. "I love her."

"Yes, I know that, Jack." The general sighed.

"And she loves me."

"I knew that too."

"Okay, what do you want to know then?"

"Are you going to keep it a secret? What about your jobs? What about defending Earth? There´s lots of ´what abouts´, Jack."

"We´ll figure it out." Jack replied softly. "We still have time before the baby is born and..."

"What?"

"What?" _Son of a bitch!_ How hard it could be? To _think_ before speaking.

"Don´t play dumb with me, Jack." Jacob warned. "What baby? Is Sam pregnant?"

For a split second he thought about denying everything. "Yeah, she is." He said instead.

Jacob leaned back against the soft cushions of the couch, watching the other man sitting across the room. "What are you going to do about it?"

"What?"

"I mean, what are your intentions toward my daughter?"

"I want to marry her."

"Have to told her that?"

"No. Actually you´re..."

"I´m the first to know." He sighed and run his hand over his face. "Okay, Jack. You really should stop doing that."

"I know."

"I mean it. You really should talk about these things with Sam first."

"You asked."

Jacob chuckled. "Yes, I did. My mistake."

"Everything okay here?" Sam stood in the doorway, wearing pajama pants and a tank top, holding three mugs of tea. She sat down next to Jack, placing the mugs on the coffee table and leaning back on the couch. "So, dad..."

"You´re pregnant?"

"Jake." Jack sighed at his blunt question.

"What?" Sam turned to look at Jack who shrugged his shoulders.

"Nasty moves." He whispered. "Didn´t even get up from his seat. Sneaky little bastard."

She chuckled softly before turning to look at her father who was waiting for her reaction. "Yeah, we´re going to have a baby."

A soft smile broke on his face as he stood up and walked to her, pulling her up for a tight hug. "I´m happy for you, Sam. I really am. Congratulations." He whispered to her, glaring at Jack a little behind her shoulders.

"Well, it wasn´t all me." She pulled back. "Jack was there too." Her voice was teasing, eyes smiling.

"Don´t remind me." Jacob sighed. "But seriously, congratulations, both of you."

"Thanks, Jake." Jack smiled.

"Thanks, dad." Sam hugged him again and Jacob placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Oh, and Jack." He said as he sat back down on the couch and reached for the tea. "If you ever hurt her..."

"And here I though I would never have to hear this..." Jack muttered under his breath, loud enough Jacob to hear.

"Just know that as peaceful and calm and nice I may seem..."

"Yeah, those are just the words I would use to describe you..."

Jacob ignored the interruption and continued. "I will kill you."

"Dad." Sam sighed smiling.

"Now Sam, you are my only daughter, this is my right."

"Fine then." She shook her head still smiling. "I´m going to bed now. Play nice you two." She reached to kiss Jack, softly on the lips, her hand moving to touch his face. "Good night. Again." She whispered before pulling away from him.

"Good night, Carter."

"And good night, dad." She stood up and walked to where he was sitting, leaning to kiss him lightly on the top of his head.

"Night, sweetheart."

They watched in silence as she left the room.

"You´re okay with this?" Jack asked softly.

"Yeah." Jacob turned to look at the other man. "I know you make her happy. That´s all that matters to me."

"Thanks, dad."

He glared at him at the use of word he had used for years. "But you do understand that I think you are not good enough for her. There is no man in this galaxy, or any other in the matter of fact, who would be good enough for her."

"You know, Teal´c made that pretty clear for me already." Jack sighed a little frustrated.

Jacob chuckled and reached to take the mug from the table. "You should also know that you would be my choice for her too if it would be up to me."

"Teal´c said that too."

"Good man that Teal´c. Understands things."

"Yeah, he´s just super."

The old general chuckled again. "Don´t feel bad, Jack. If this child of yours will be a girl, you will understand my point."

"And if it´s a boy?"

"Oh, I hope he will be just like you."

"Really?"

"Oh, sure. Do you know how much pain in the ass you can be?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

Chuckling to himself Jacob stood up and gathered the empty tea cups. "I´m guessing coffee is making Sam nauseous?"

"Yeah, even Daniel gave up his coffee."

"I thought caffeine was running in his veins."

"He wishes." Jack chuckled too.

"So, how about some pizza and beer?" Jacob asked. "We still have lots to talk about."

Jack sighed exaggeratedly and reached for the phone to order the pizza. "Sure, and bring lots of beer then."

-----------

Raise your hand if you know what to do now. Yes! Hit the damn button :) So, what do you think, will Hammond be as understanding as Jacob?

And thank you all for the reviews, you´re the best!


	17. Chapter 17

I am _really_ sorry that it´s been so long since last update. But for a while I didn´t know where to take this. Now I know. But still, I must warn you, updates won´t be that regular. But I promise you don´t have to wait _this_ long again :)

-Lia

Enjoy!

-----------

The rain that had washed over the city overnight had left the air fresh and clear. The first rays of the sun that was only just climbing lazily up to the clear blue sky were warming the morning air after the storm.

He could have easily ignored the brightness that sneaked inside behind the curtains, he could have rolled over and covered his eyes with a pillow or an arm and he would have been back asleep in no time. He could have ignored the soft sounds coming from the hallway and from the kitchen, just pretending that he was allowed to sleep late on his day off.

But it was the soft body that snuggled even closer to him when she felt him moving that was waking him slowly from his sleep. But still, the smile that crept on his still sleepy face was smug as he thought of the woman lying next to him.

"Morning." She smiled sleepily against his chest, eyes still closed.

"Hey." His voice was still hoarse with the sleep, fingers moving lazily against the soft material of her top.

"So, he let you stay over night, then." She asked, moving her head slightly to look at him with sleepy eyes, a teasing smile on her lips.

"I´m a grown man, Carter. I don´t need your father´s permission to stay over.

She chuckled softly against his tee-shirt covered chest before looking back up to him. "You had a nice chat?"

"Oh, yeah." His sarcastic reply made her smile again.

"He let you stay, that´s something."

"I guess he´s okay with this."

"He´s thrilled about the baby." She pulled away a little from his embrace to reach to touch his unshaven cheek, her long fingers trailing the line of his jaw.

He captured her hand with his own and pulled her closer to kiss her gently. The soft sounds coming from the kitchen that had woken him up became louder and she pulled away grinning at him as he leaned back against the pillows frowning.

"Well, I think this is his subtle way to say that it´s time to wake up." She kissed him softly on the lips once more before pushing the covers aside and leaving the bed.

He had let her shower first, and found her sitting in the kitchen some time later, Jacob preparing breakfast for them.

"Oh, good morning, Jack." Jacob smiled innocently. "I was just telling Sam that I hope I didn´t wake you."

"Not at all, I really don´t care sleeping late on my days off anyway." He replied taking a seat next to Sam.

Jacob chuckled quietly at the slightly annoyed tone of the other man´s voice and offered him a plate full of scrambled eggs and bacon. "Even though I let you stay here for the night, I don´t have to like that you are sleeping in my daughter´s bed."

"First of all, Jake," Jack started and glared at Sam who hid her smile behind her glass of orange juice and then turned back to look at the old general who leaned against the counter, his arms crossed across his chest, waiting for him to finish what he was about to say.

Jack glanced back at Sam, shrugging his shoulders. "Okay, he _might_ have said something about staying over." He muttered quietly.

The loud and rhythmical knock from the front door made Jacob look questioningly at Sam and Jack.

"Cassie." Sam answered smiling to his unspoken question and smiled to her goddaughter as she walked in.

"Morning Sam. Jack." Cassie dropped her school bag on the floor. "Uncle Jacob!" The teenager´s voice rose as she jumped in his neck, hugging him tight.

"Hey sweetie." Jacob kissed the side of her head gently.

"So, how was your trip? Did you bring me anything?" Cassie asked sweetly.

"In a matter of fact, I did."

"Yay."

"You just saw him. He was gone like a week." Jack muttered earning a mischievous grin from Cassie over her shoulder as she followed Jacob into the living room to get her present. The old general was spoiling her as much as he spoiled the grandchildren he saw so rarely.

Sam smiled softly after them before turned to look at Jack. "I think we need to talk with General Hammond today." She said quietly.

He lifted his hand to massage her shoulders gently. "You´re worried?"

"Yeah." She admitted softly, staring down at her empty plate. "There´s so much we can lose."

"I know."

"Hey, Sam." Cassie walked back into the kitchen and plopped down on the chair opposite her aunt. "Wanna go shopping later today with me and mom?"

"Sure, Cass. There are just few things we need to take care first." Sam gave the girl a small smile and stood up. "You need a ride to school? We can drop you off."

"Sure. Thanks." The girl nodded and stole a piece of bacon from Jack´s plate before following Sam.

Jacob walked back into the kitchen, smiling apologizing to Jack "I´m sorry, but I have to leave. The Tok´ra contacted the SGC and I have to get back."

"Something´s wrong?" Jack asked as he pulled his jacket on.

"No, I don´t think so."

"Or, no, you wouldn´t tell me even if it was."

"Jack." Jacob sighed.

"Jake."

"This is nothing you need to worry about."

"I worry about pretty much everything now days." Jack said.

"Well, this is something you don´t need to worry over." The older man promised smiling.

"Well, we´ll see that when you call us to save your sorry little Tok´ra asses, once again."

"Everything okay?" Sam asked her father as they walked out of the house a few minutes later and she turned to lock the door.

"Yeah." Jacob wrapped his arm around her as they followed Jack and Cassie to the cars. "I have to leave and get back." He said softly. "I´m sorry I won´t be here for you. I know telling George won´t be easy."

She smiled sadly at him. "It´s okay. You sure you don´t need our help?"

He chuckled. "I already promised to call Jack if we need you." With quick goodbyes he drove away, promising to see Sam and Jack at the base before he left.

"It´ll be fine." Jack said after they had dropped Cassie off at her school, watching while she joined her friends and disappeared inside the building.

She was staring out of the window, her hand placed protectively against her stomach. "Yeah."

He gave her a quick glance before turning his eyes back to the road. "Whatever happens, Sam..."

"Yeah." She turned to look at him, giving him a small smile. "Whatever happens."

-----------

I hope you are still reading. And reviewing of course.

And if you have any ideas, suggestions, all are welcome. I have a slight idea where to take this from here, but how to get there... :)


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews, guys. Keep them coming. Sorry for the long wait, but I´m back now.

Enjoy the new chapter!!

-----------

It had been easier than she had thought, to tell everything to General Hammond. She had surprised Jack by saying that she wanted to tell the general the news herself, and he had reluctantly let her walk inside Hammond´s office alone. After she had finished, Hammond had nodded his head and pulled a piece of paper out from the file that had lay on the desk under his hands.

"It´s from the President." He had said before slipping the paper over his desk to Sam who took it from him.

"That´s it?" She had asked surprised after reading the text.

"That´s it, major." The old general had chuckled.

"That easy? Just like that?"

Hammond stood up from his chair and walked around the desk. He stopped in front of her. "Just like that, Sam." He said and reached for her hand to pull her up. "Now are you feeling okay?" His voice was gentle as he studied her tired face.

"I´m fine, sir." She said and he chuckled again. "I know I say that a lot." She smiled too. "But I really am fine." Her eyes settled back to the paper she was still holding. "Thank you, sir. Thank you so much."

"You deserve that. Both of you. All three of you." He smiled. "We´ll talk about your new position here later, and we have to find a replacement for you aboard SG-1, and knowing colonel O´Neill, it won´t be easy."

"Yes, sir." She tore her eyes from the paper and looked at the man in front of her. "Thank you." She said again, knowing her words would never be enough.

"You´re welcome." Hammond smiled. "Now, go find Jack. I´m sure he wants to know about this."

"Yes, sir." She walked to the door.

"Report to me tomorrow 0900 hours."

"Yes, sir."

She pulled the door closed after her and leaned against it, her eyes falling closed, the piece of paper still tightly in her hand. She let out a breath she had held probably ever since Janet had shown her the test results.

He waited her in her quarters, sitting on the chair, feet propped on the table, a small ball contacting the wall in front of him with a soft thud. He caught the ball and placed it on the table when she opened the door and stepped inside to room.

"We´re fine." A soft smile played on her lips.

"What?"

"We´re fine." She repeated and gave him the paper she had gotten from the general. "Because of the fact they owe us so much."

"They do owe us pretty much." He looked up from the paper. "Signed by the president. I knew there was a reason to vote that guy."

His strong arms circled around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head against his shoulder. A silent tear was rolling down on her cheek and she let out a deep sigh.

He pulled back to look at her and more tears followed the first one. She smiled through her tears. "Happy tears." She promised and leaned against him.

"This is so unreal." She whispered to him.

"What is?"

She pulled back a little, only enough to look at his face. "Everything. We´re going to have a baby together. That I am able to do this, to be in your arms. I thought we never would have a chance."

"Looks like there´s someone up there who likes us after all." He said softly, glancing up to the ceiling.

"Thor?" She couldn´t help asking.

"Yes, Carter, I meant Thor." He mumbled against her neck.

She giggled a little and he lifted his head to look at her. "Sorry, sir. I know the rule about giggling."

"It´s a fine rule, Carter."

"Of course it is."

"Sam." He breathed out, almost like saying her name for the first time.

"Yes, Jack." She smiled, hands still wrapped around his neck.

"Can we name the kid Bart?"

"No."

"Lisa?"

"No."

"Maggie. Now that´s a cute name."

"No."

"Okay, I know, if it´s a boy, he will be Homer."

"I would never do such a thing to my child." She tried to hold back a smile.

"Marge?"

"No. No Simpsons characters."

"Well, I´m out of suggestions then."

"We´ll think of something." She promised before softly, so very gently pressed her lips against his.

-----------

So, a little job for you, guys. A vote. If you want more, hit the little blue(ish) button and tell me so. I am a slow writer right now but I do have some ideas. Or, if you think this is the good way to end the story, tell me that and I will change the status of the story to complete.

You decide this time. You have the power.

Thanks for voting.

-Lia


End file.
